gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. The Requirements Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 500 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 750 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Bureaucrat To become a Bureaucrat, you must have a minimum of 1,500 edits and have been active regularly on the wiki for a minimum of six months (1 year preferred). Bureaucrats can promote and demote other users, rollback edits, and ban or block any user from the wiki. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. To vote you must have at least 10 edits and have been active for one month. GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive 1 GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 2 GTA Myths Wiki: Requests for promotion/Archive 3 GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 4 Active Requests Demotion - Boomer8 Originally, there was a vote for this originally by a user named TheAverageAnarchist, however, it was deleted by Sasquatch101 on the basis that it had some insults in it - which is perfectly fine. As a user who has had little confrontation with the user in question, I think it's more appropriate if I created this request rather than a regular editor with a grudge. So where do we begin? This user has posted multiple, obvious hoaxes (notably, the North Yankton Creature and the Swamp Monster,) and even though we've had multiple users debunk them, Boomer is always in denial, and more often then not, starts a flamewar or penialises users when they attempt to prove his photos wrong. Boomer8 is the least active admin, he rarely ever edits - he has so few edits, he barely passes as a Patroller, yet alone an admin. He doesn't follow any of our policies, and blocks in the worst ways. More often then not, he insults users (see above,) and the worst part - he doesn't even follow the Blocking Policy. For example, he blocked Myth hunter for 'pointsgaming,' even though it was clearly because MH beat Boomer out of the leaderboards. He also blocked Myth hunter ''again ''for pointsgaming just because he added one ''category and got a badge. A user with these types of blocking habits shouldn't be trusted with the ability. His attitude is laughably bad. Like I mentioned previously, he starts fights when people call him out on his hoaxes, and he deletes stuff he doesn't like - whether it be Community Noticebord additions or on here, as with the previous demotion request. All in all, Boomer8 is untrustworthy, a poor admin and should be reprimanded for all the damage he's caused to the Wiki. -- Gunshow2 (Talk + ) 18:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes''' - AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 18:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes- TheAverageAnarchist (talk)' MythHunter 007 (Patroller) Hi friends,I know it has only been literally a month since being apart of this wonderful wiki. It is one of my pleasures to be apart of it.I am ranked in the top 10 if that matters.I have make 306 edits. I'm requesting the patroller rights to make this wiki clean from any errors.Thank you for your time. Votes * Comments * Aiden Pearce 2 (Admin) Whats up guys! Im back to this wiki Because Jimmy said that boomer will block. and i should thanks to Anarchist. I inactived cuz i was investigating and i found some glitches in GTA V. Aiden Pearce 2 (talk) Votes *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow2 (Talk + ) 00:48, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Comments *You can see clearly that you don't care much. You came back just because you heard someone may be getting demoted and you clearly don't care for the sentence: "I inactived cuz". Therefore it is a no from me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry Masih, but I don't appreciate you basing your request all on me, and it doesn't seem that you are dedicated, it appears you just made a request after seeing the amount of positive votes on Boomer's demotion and thinking you could replace him. And pretty much everything that Vaultboy said as well. -- Gunshow2 (Talk + ) *After seeing the amount of votes on Boomer's demotion, and ignoring your poor grammar, you can definately recover from that inactivity. I guess that you can take Boomer's place as the 5th Admin. -- Gunshow2 (Talk + ) Inactive Requests